User blog:ShawnCognitionCP/Shocktober Finale: Real Life Snuff
Hello, Creepypasta Wiki community, and welcome back, one last time, to Shocktober. Today, I'm afraid, there will be no horror movie to talk about. There will be no super influential movie, or event scripts. Instead, I have a gift. This is not for the faint of heart. If you are squeamish to real life events, I would no continue reading this blog post past this point. Today's blog with feature real life situations that really occurred, and hide on the internet in select websites. Of course, we're talking about snuff today. As I have personally viewed all of the videos I will be talking about, I'm going to point out some obvious rules. *I will not be providing any of the site names *I will not be providing any videos/links here, or in the comments *I will not give full-detail rundowns of these videos, but if you are easily disturbed, I still recommend not reading this blog *If you chose to search for any of these videos after reading this blog, it's all on you. Any content you find besides the video, and any shock that comes from viewing the videos, are not my fault. You've been warned on this one. *Snuff, whilst immoral, is not illegal in many areas of the world, including the United States of America. I can not assure you it is legal in whatever territory you live in. *Snuff is a type of video showcasing either a real death, murder, or suicide- sometimes for pornographic purposes. You can see why I will be stingy on the details, since blogs are right on the main page. Whilst many of us don't believe in the paranormal- such as ghosts, Gods, et cetera, there is no denying that "evil" can still exist, and so, we begin. Halloween can't get more real than this. The Anatoly Slivko Film Pre-film, Antaoly Slivko discovered his dark fetish upon watching a car wreck, where a young child in a boy scout outfit was killed. Seeing the gore, and the burning body, turned him on more than anything sexual could hope to. He just so happened to be a boy scout leader. In the film, which shows events from 1964 to 1985, we see Antoly Slivko, filming himself, luring the boy scouts between the ages of seven and seventeen into "acting in a movie". They are then hung until unconscious, where Anatoly would light them on fire, dismember them, feel their bodies, and kill them in otherwise violent methods. Photographic and filming the entire process from start to finish, the origin of this snuff film, as with any, are straight from the source. Being charged on seven accounts of sexual abuse and necrophilia (there were not aware of this tape, thus didn't know about the larger body count and other crimes), he confessed to 56 accounts of murder. Anatoly was eventually sentenced to death. A common name for him is now the Rostov Ripper. He had a wife and two children. 1 Lunatic 1 Ice Pick Luka Magnotta was originally an actor in gay pornographic films, he had far darker thoughts than just sex. Originally hated by animal rights groups for uploading videos of himself killing kittens to Youtube (one was charmingly titled 1 Boy 2 Kittens), where he kills them in manners such as suffocation via vacuum cleaner, and having them eaten alive by a Burmese python. Eventually these tastes would cross over to humans. Targeting Lin Jun, the film shows Lin tied to a bed, whilst music plays in the background, (True Faith from New Order), and Luke brandishes his Ice Pick. As the camera watched, Luke slashes into Lin slowly at first, cutting into the fat layer. It is at this point he stabs the stomach multiple times, and dismembers Lin. Luke then goes on to commit necrophilia with the corpse, specifically the dismembered arm. This is where the film ends. A large manhunt was conducted for Luke Magnotta, where he was eventually found inside of a cafe, reading up on the news on himself. To this day, he continues to get fan mail from inside prison. Dnepropetrovsk maniacs Ukrainians Viktor Sayenko and Igor Suprunyuk had many issues, leading them to, just like Luke Magnotta, kill animals. They had a strange fixation with recording the events, and when their tastes crossed over to human prey, one of their videos just happened to leak to the internet. Killing 21 people in one month, their string of terror was ended via this film. The film that leaked commonly goes by the name "3 Guys 1 Hammer". The video shows Sergei Yatzenko laying on his in the woods, as he is beaten to death with a hammer inside of a plastic bag. Taking over four minutes to die, Sergei fell out of consciousness, and back into consciousness, during the entire ordeal. One of the pair (unaware which) smiles towards the camera in the video, and even the casual observer will notice- the two seem to be having great fun. When they were in court, the video was tested extensively. It is genuine. Along with another snuff film and over 300 photographs of their crimes, the pair earned life imprisonment. The motive behind the murders were listed as "morbid self-affirmation" by the court. Though their assaults were stopped, their legacy was not. Artyom Anoufriev and Nikita Lytkin, two Russian teens, went on their own killing sprees, likely as a copycat murder case to the Dnepropetrovsk maniacs. They were connected with 6 victims. The Bjork Stalker Ricardo López was a man ruined by obsession. Becoming completely enthralled with singer/musician Bjork, he didn't like that she was in a relationship with another musician, Goldie. Ricardo kept a video diary where he talked about both his life, his day, and his obsession with Bjork. Still available to watch online- even on sites such as Youtube, these videos show his descent into madness as each day went by. Eventually, it escalated, and Ricardo crafted a letter bomb that would disfigure or kill Bjork, which he sent to her so that the two could "be together in the afterlife, or she would be alone". His plot was to kill himself as she died as well, so that they would be dead together. He then went home and filmed his suicide. The very short video shows Ricardo sitting in front of a white piece of paper with "The Best of Me" written on it, as he proceeds to insert the revolver into his mouth, and fires upward. The white paper is slightly covered in blood, but not splattered as he most likely intended. Known for the absolutely memorable sound Ricardo makes after the gunshot as the air escapes his body, this final exhale has stuck with those whom have watched it. He was dead immediately. His letter bomb failed to kill, disfigure, or even harm Bjork. Operation Miranda I will clarify right here, at the start, these tapes do not feature the torture and rapes carried out by Leonard Lakes and Charles Ng. Only the dialogue between their victims and themselves, and the murder. The parts I learned about that via text, documentaries, and reliable internet sources will be enough to give a run down of this film, which is the final slash in this event. The perfectly vile event that wraps up any other. The actual murder portions of the tape were either lost, or simply aren't here anymore- be it by a lack of filming those portions, or rumors that Leonard sold them for a grand sum of money. Leonard Lake and Charles Ng were a pair of serial killers whom targeted anyone at the lake's ranch, killing between 11 and 25 victims. Completely convinced that nuclear war would destroy the world, Leonard planned to repopulate the human race with a collection of female sex slaves. After being arrested on a firearms charge, Leonard committed suicide via cyanide capsule, leading to his house being searched. Within his were many tapes, accounting for the rapes and murders that had happened under his name. Uncovering over 40 pounds of smashed human bone fragments from the house's property, the videos tell the story of what really happened. Many tapes for many victims, some of the most notable are the most haunting. You will not find the rape and murder portions of these tapes (why you would want to find rape tapes is beyond me), you can easily see the setups/dialogue, which is shockingly even available on Youtube, not requiring you to visit some far off hardly-known-of site. One shows Leonard and Charles speaking to a girl whilst her child is apparently (off screen) sound asleep. As he cuts her shirt off (and she is bound by the wrists), she questions him. Asking why they were doing this, one of the two simply responds "because we hate you". Charles Ng was far more intimately involved in the crimes than Leonard, especially sexually. In one tape, for instance, he tells Brenda O'Connor, a victim, "you can cry and stuff, like the rest of them, but it won't do any good. We are pretty, haha, cold-hearted, so to speak". Another tape shows Leonard talking to a girl bound to a bed, laying on her stomach, "I'm having a little war within myself, between what... we're torn between doing what we want to do... and what we might call the decent thing to do- and for the moment the decent thing to do is winning. So, rest." The rest of the videos account for the rapes, torture sessions, and murdering of the victims. Calling their victims the "M Ladies", the women went through countless terrible events, all supposedly influenced by a book- The Collector. Closing of Shocktober The combination of Creepweek and Shocktober was very fun for me. Offering content every day for this wiki, on a schedule, was a great experience. Events like this are always fun to host, especially when on such a great topic as Creepypastas and horror films. Today's dose might have been different, but it's the holiday we've all been waiting for. Real life- real horror. Ending this event actually makes me wish there was already another holiday, with another theme coming up, so that I could do a similar event. Most likely with our site's content, just like Creepweek. Come to think about it, I have a few in mind. I've waited a long time to say this. Happy Halloween. Category:Blog posts